Look To The Stars
by EdgeTheImmoral
Summary: When L attends a college, and grows attached to his roommate, does his roommate feel the same way? Yaoi, LXOC, Lemon, Angst. COMING SOON! GOMENASAI! .


--Look to the Stars--

A/N: Hello everyone, I thought I'd switch it up a little, and this is just something to tide y'all over until I can work on The Newcomer some more (Go check it out if you haven't already.) I've been battling with writers block, my own emotions, and a few other things, so bear with me, will ya? This idea came to me while I was sitting on my couch, about to go to sleep. It's a yaoi, and it's LXOC, forgive me all you RaitoL fans. In this story, L and my character are in college together as first-years. When they're roomed together, what could possibly go on? :3 Rated M for lemonz (in the future), Fluff, and language.

Warnings: Yaoi (BxB), angst, fluff, lemon/lime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan-FICTIONS.

Enjoyy. :3

When one is choosing a path in life, one should always follow thine heart. That's what my uncle always told me. Little did I know how right he was. When I followed my heart to Tokyo University, his wisdom became most prevalent. I am Kenji Konouma, 18 years old, and just starting college. A problem I am experiencing at this stage, is I have no companions, no friends, not even my parents would talk to me anymore. Why? I don't know.

I had chosen a dorm with a room mate, but I had arrived first. I had some other first-years help me with my stuff, which came in about three boxes. When I'd goetten myself situated, I looked at the other side of the room, at the empty bed, empty wall, the empty space. I felt my heart sink, "I should have known..." I muttered to myself, "I should have known that my room mate would be scared away by the thought of me." I slumped against the wall, but then I heard a knock at the door leading into the dorm. "Ah! Coming!" I said, and then opened it.

I blinked a couple of times, and then saw a male, pale as he could possibly be, carrying only a single box. He was small, very small, in height and weight. He didn't look healthy, at all. "Hello..." he said in a quiet voice, "I...I was given this dorm, as well..." He was quiet, good, even if I had a room mate, I didn't want them to be loud enough to where I wouldn't be able to get any reading done. "Ah, come in." I said, moving to the side. The smaller nodded, and walked in. I took note on the dark circles under his eyes, and the messy raven hair. "Um...I guess that side's yours." I said with a welcoming tone. "I'm Kenji Konouma." I offered him my hand. "L..." he said, taking my hand. "Nice to meet you, L." I smiled, he nodded, "Likewise Kenji." He then took to unpacking. "Hey, do you want some help with that?" I offered, and he shook his head. Jeez...you're a loner aren't you? I thought to myself. "Please..." he began, "...Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said, as though he was reading my mind, "Alright...you just seem so...ah, forgive me, small." He chuckled and his lip twitched up into a smile for a fraction of a second. He turned his eyes to meet mine.

"...Ne? Something wrong?" He shook his head, "Uh, nothing, can you cook?" Psh, can I cook...I thought smugly, "Yeah! You hungry?" He nodded, and then looked like he was sniffing around. "Smell something?" He got closer to me, then stated bluntly, "I like strawberries." ...NE?! I thought, then remembered, "Oh, my shampoo...eh heh, sorry." He shook his head, "No, it's fine." His cheeks hinted at being a light rose tint, making him look even cuter than he already does. Wait, did I say that? Ugh. I walked into the kitchen, which was admitably big, it had a dining table with two chairs as well as the stove, fridge, and countertops. "What would you like, L?" I asked, he walked in, "What can you fix?" I thought for a moment, then replied, "Well...almost anything." I handed him my recipe notepad I kept in my pocket. He was flipping through it and stopped at one, looking at it particularly close. "How about this?" I looked at it, "Keki no Ichigo. Strawberry cake." I chuckled quietly, and L cocked his head, "What is humourous?" I coughed for a moment to clear my throat, "Nothing, L. I'll fix it right up for you." He nodded and went back into the other room. I fixed up the batter, found a cake pan and poured it in. When the oven was ready, I put it in there. Almost immediately, the whole house smelled like strawberries. "Hey L, it's in the oven." No answer, so I walked in, "L?" I looked at him, he was lying on his bed, curled up, thumb on his lip, whimpering and tearing. "L...? You okay?" He shook his head, "No, I'm not..."

I sat beside of him on the bed. "What's wrong, buddy?" He shook his head, "Can't...say..." Before I could stop myself, I picked him up and sat him in my lap, he was still curled up, still crying. "L...what's...?" I stopped, he began to sob audibly. I hugged him, and he seemed to relax. "It's not fair..." He said finally, I quirked, "Ne...? What's not fair?" He sniffled and wiped his eyes, "That...that..." He bit his lip, bringing his thumbnail closer to his lip, "That I love you!" WHAA?! I thought on that for a moment, "L...we've only just met." He was shaking, "I...I...I know...but, it feels...it...feels..." He broke into sobs, clinging onto me for dear life. "L..." I said, holding him close, "Please don't leave! Please...don't leave me alone..." I moved his chin to where he could see my eyes, "I'm not, L. I'm not going anywhere." I did something unexpected then, and I could tell it. I closed my eyes and leaned in on him, and our lips met. I could taste the salt from his tears on his lips, and it brought me to tears as well. I could taste the sadness and loneliness. I just sat there and kissed him, holding him close, and stroking his hair. I realized then...I loved him too. When I finally pulled away, L's eyes were half-lidded, but they were full of shock, "I think I love you too..." I said, and then I saw the shock disappear and was replaced by pure joy. I held him close, and he finally unfurled himself. I kissed his forehead, "I'd better go check on your cake." I said, and then he nodded, letting me go.

A/N: Aww, presh, no? Oro, my head...I'll write the new chapter to the newcomer later today, just be happy with this for now. NYA!XP Leave me nice things. 


End file.
